Happy Birthday, Rose
by rosewouldknow
Summary: It's Rose's 21st birthday, and the Doctor wants to make it her best birthday ever. A bit of Rose/10 fluff, I hope you enjoy it!
1. Pancakes and Presents

Rose was awoken by a rather overexcited Doctor, who bounced delightedly through her door-without knocking, he seemed to have no idea about personal space of privacy-carrying a tray of precariously stacked pancakes.

"Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed, jumping onto the edge of her bed with a grin.

"What?" Rose mumbled, rubbing her eyes in confusion. It felt like it was the middle of the night-even thought the Doctor constantly reminded her, as a lame excuse for waking her up ridiculously early every morning, that there was no concept of time inside the TARDIS, as they were in the vortex which meant time was in a constant flux (whatever that means)-and this was the last thing she expected to wake up to.

"Happy Birthday!" He repeated eagerly, "I've made pancakes!" He pointed out the obvious, evidently pleased with himself. Impatient, he swiped his finger through the tremendous waterfall of syrup oozing over edges, and popped it in his mouth, frowning. "You'd better hurry up, because this is rather delicious, even if I do say so myself."

"It's my birthday?" Rose asked, confused.

"Yes. You're twenty-one." He looked at her incredulously. "Did you not know?"

"Well, I um, guess I haven't been paying much attention." She sat up and mimicked the Doctor's actions, licking the warm syrup from her finger. "You're right, this is fab."

He smiled at her, pleased. "I'm glad you liked it."

Rose beamed back, and he did that sort of satisfied hum that he did so often, that made her insides feel a little warmer.

"So, where are we off to today?" She asked, shoving a mouthful of food into her mouth-she had suddenly realised how hungry she was-and moving over to make room for the Doctor to sprawl himelf out.

"Well, since it's your birthday, I thought I'd let you choose." He told her.

"Hmm..." She pondered, chewing thoughtfully.

"Hmm?" He asked. "Ooh, I tell you what! There's this brilliant planet, only a few light years from earth-it's called Tyne, and there are beautiful yellow mountains and oceans of red, and I'm told that there are some rather excellent banana trees that grow there. Or, there's this place, Alloy Station Twelve, where they have the best restaurants in the galaxy on one floor, and there's a Disney Land on the next floor-" He babbled, before Rose interrupted him.

"Oi! I thought it was my turn to choose?" She laughed.

"Oh, right, yeah. Sorry, got a bit carried away at the idea of Disney Land. I've never been to Disney Land. You'd think, the man who has travelled the stars for thousand of years, never been to disney land? Then again, doesn't go well with my title does it? Please can I have a one day pass to Disney Land, for the oncoming storm?" He sighed, dismayed.

"Doctor, you're doing it again!" She giggled.

"Oh yeah, sorry! Go on, where do you want to go?" He asked, obviously holding back his desire to go on another long waffle about places that they should visit.

"Well, to be honest, I don't really know. I usually just go along with what you're doing, because you know what you're doing." She admitted. "Well, I say that, but we almost always end up in trouble, thanks to you." She elbowed him playfully.

"Oi! It's not my fault that whenever you're around, any trouble seems to escalate. And, well, describe whatever you like, and I will find you a place that fits your description." He turned on his side to face her. "Your wish is my command!" He smiled.

"Well, to be honest, since one of the greatest joys in life is food," She finished the last mouthful of pancaked, licking her lips, "and, well, as theme parks are great, I think Alloy Station Twelve sounds perfect."

The Doctor smiled, pleased that his companion would so easily accept his suggestions. Cautious not to break any boundaries they'd built, he wrapped and arm around her shoulder and squeezed. Rose immediately shifted to fit better into his arms, and leant her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes, and her and lulled for a second, before she fell-belly full, mind at rest, and wrapped in warm, calming arms-back into a peaceful sleep.

She woke up later, unsure of how long she'd been asleep, but disappointed to find the Doctor had wondered off. Her room seemed lonely without him.

She sat up and ran her hands through her knotted hair, stopping as she spotted a sheet of paper with swirly writing scrawled on it.

_Dear Rose_

It said,

_When you wake up, come to the console room. I have a surprise for you._

_Doctor x_

She smiled at the note, paying extra attention to the kiss at the end. In a sudden moment of sappiness, she held it against her heart and smiled, before putting it in her box of special things which she kept under her bed. It was hidden behind many pairs of shoes that she'd stolen from the wardrobe room, and she hoped to God that the Doctor would never find it. The fact that it mostly contained things to do with him would only lead to her being extremely embarrassed.

She carefully placed the note in the box, then had to scramble quickly to put it under her bed, as she heard the Doctor's footsteps echo down the corridor-sounding an awful lot like he was skipping-and stood up clumsily.

"Are you ready yet?" He burst into the room, impatience etched across his features.

"I'm coming!" She replied, purposely dawdling, as she found his childish anticipation rather adorable.

"Come onnnnnn!" he whined, as she fiddled unnecessarily with the rope on her dressing gown.

"All right, all right!" She laughed. Stepping forward, she withheld a gasp of surprise as his hands clamped down over her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you didn't think I was going to let you see did you? You have to guess first!" He chuckled playfully, obviously enjoying playing these very human games with her.

"Oh God, you've gone domestic!" She teased.

"I have not!" He scoffed, cringing internally at the realisation that maybe he had. Just a little bit.

He led her down the hall, occasionally tripping them both in his rush. Bouncing with glee, he ignored her complaints of how frustrating this was.

"Don't I even get to guess?" She asked.

"You can try. But you won't work it out, I promise." He smirked.

"Is it...food?" She asked.

"Surprisingly, no. But I probably should have thought of that."

"Oi!"

"Sorry."

"Is it, I don't know, a book?"

"Nowhere near."

"A board game?"

"Seriously, you think I'm that dull?"

"A car?"

"Rose, we have a time machine!"

"Oh I don't bloody know!" She sighed.

"I told you." He laughed. "You're seriously lacking some imagination, by the way."

_Oh, if only you knew, Doctor._

They stepped into the console room, the Doctor still holding his hands over her eyes, and he guided her carefully to the console.

His voice took on a more serious tone and he said, "Keep your eyes shut, but hold out your hands." Before relinquishing her from his grip.

She obeyed, and he quickly went to pick something up from the console. She heard a clinking of metal against metal, and then silence.

"Doctor?" She whispered.

A warm hand pressed a cold metal chain into hers.

"You can open your eyes now." He breathed.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she held up the object now sat in her hand. There was a long, golden chain, that held a beautiful golden locket. It was an oval shape, and had gallifreyan writing neatly engraved on the front of it, all swirls and loveliness.

"It's beautiful." She sighed in awe, inspecting it carefully in her hands.

"Open it."

Effortlessly, she opened the locket to reveal a picture inside.

She smiled fondly as she remember that day. The Doctor had led her from the TARDIS, into a beautiful forest of all different colours. They had trekked for hours, before the heavens opened and the rain poured relentlessly from the sky. She had chastised him for not paying attention to weather forecasts, but they both thought it was great fun, really.

They had recently agreed that they should take a picture wherever they went, and this would be no exception. In the picture they stood, soaking wet but with wide grins and bright eyes, under the shelter of the Doctor's large brown coat. Rose was looking at the camera, but the Doctor's eyes were trained on her face, and his expression made her melt. He really looked like he absolutely adored her. She guessed that she never really saw it in real life, but to see it from another perspective made it seem clearer.

Snapping back into reality, she remembered that these fascinations were probably due to her over-active imagination, and that nothing would ever become of it.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She murmured.

"Now, wherever you go, you know that I'll always be right there with you." He whispered.

A part of her brain registered what he had just said, but the rest of it assured her that it was her own mind, once again playing tricks, and using wishful thinking to bring to life the desires that she held secret.

She looked up and saw his expression turn to one of worry, and the part of her brain that desperately clung onto hope screamed at her that what he just said was real, and he looked worried because he thought he'd overstepped the line.

_Say something! _Her brain screamed. _Tell him how you feel!_

Too late.

He coughed awkwardly before, saying "Disney Land, Alloy Station Twelve it is!" Before slamming down a lever and shouting. "Allons-y!"


	2. Roller Coaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

"Through those doors, Rose Tyler, there is the biggest theme park in the solar system, which holds the fastest roller-coaster currently invented- Space Mountain 58." The Doctor grinned, resting his hands on Rose's shoulders and guiding her eagerly towards the door of the TARDIS.

She had carefully stored away the delicate locket in her box of special things-the last thing she wanted to happen was to lose it. She had a long shower (much to the Doctor's annoyance, his impatience was seriously becoming an issue) and had styled her hair in gentle waves. She wasn't quite sure how warm it would be. She was going to be inside, so it wasn't exactly going to be cold, but it wasn't exactly going to be Florida either. She decided on a mini skirt (just short enough to hopefully grab the Doctor's attention, but long enough to be perfectly acceptable and innocent) with tights and boots, a plain red t-shirt and a denim jacket.

She inspected herself briefly in the mirror, quickly applying a little more lip gloss, before skipping happily into the console room. The Doctor smiled at her, before leading her towards the door and pulling her through by the hand.

"I give you, Disney Land, Alloy Station Twelve!" He grinned.

"At least you got it right this time." She teased.

"Oi!"

"Sorry. This is brilliant!" She squeaked.

"Where shall we go first?" He asked, keeping a tight hold of her hand as they wandered through the crowds.

Rose couldn't see the edge of the room. Everywhere there were rides-not so different to the ones from her time-and screaming children covered in ice cream, giddy couples, exhausted parents, and stalls selling all sorts of food.

The ceiling, well, wasn't a ceiling. She stared up at the bright blue, sunless sky. There were a few small clouds scattered here and there. The Doctor noticed her staring, looking slightly confused, and leant towards her.

"The ceiling is designed to resemble the sky, like that on earth." He informed her. She nodded, gazing round in amazement. It seemed to go on and on.

They wondered a bit further, still holding hands, until the Doctor was distracted by a stall.

"Oooh! Cotton candy! Come on Rose, we have to get some!" He pleaded like a child, and Rose giggled.

"After we've been on a ride, I'll end up throwing up!" She said, dragging him away.

"Fine." He huffed. "Talking about rides, are we going on one any time soon? It's lovely to look at, but I think I'd enjoy it more going at 200 miles per hour."

"Let's go on the tea cups!" Rose squeaked, taking her turn to indulge herself in childish excitement, and pulling the Doctor towards the relatively short queue. He pulled a face, but went along with her anyway.

"Tea cups are rubbish." He muttered.

"We'll see about that."

The Doctor showed his psychic paper to the guy on the gate-Rose wasn't altogether happy about going in for free, but she wasn't going to complain-and they raced up to get into a teacup.

"Teacups were always my favourites when I was little." She grinned, pulling the bar down over their legs.

"Well I think they're-WOAH!" He shouted, as their carriage was suddenly flung round and blaring music began to rattle in their ears.

Rose began to laugh hysterically, her amusement added to by the Doctor's surprise, her hair whipping across her face as the speed increased at an alarming rate. "This...is...brilliant!" She shouted. The Doctor laughed back at her.

Suddenly, the whole carriage spun on it's side and she was shoved forcefully into his side.

"Sorry!" She giggled over the sound of the air rushing past.

"S'okay!"

Finally, the ride came to a less-than-gentle halt, and they sat there in fits of laughter, before the bar automatically rose up and they jumped out of the carriage, holding their aching bellies.

"Where next?" He asked, quickly rushing her through the exit and once again pulling her though the crowds at a ridiculous speed.

"I don't know, you choose."

"Hmm." He pondered. "I like the look of that." He pointed a finger, and Rose followed it.

"Oh. My. God." Rose said, staring blankly at the huge structure he was suggesting.

The said ride was huge. With a steep drop way taller than any skyscraper she knew, what seemed like hundreds of loop-the-loops, and carriages whizzing past a dizzying speeds, this roller-coaster looked like a death trap.

"Scared." He challenged, grinning evily.

"Me? No." She lied. She was all for huge roller-coasters, but seriously, _that?_

"Good, let's go!" He started running towards the where the end of the queue.

"Uh-uh, no way." Rose said, shaking her head towards the impossibly long queue before them, secretly glad that she had an excuse to avoid it. "There's no way I'm waiting that long."

The Doctor turned and gave her puppy dog eyes, "Please?" He pleaded. He was literally bouncing with anticipation.

"The queue's massive!" She moaned.

"It'll be worth it!"

"It's my birthday!" She whined.

He stared at her, sticking his bottom lip out and looking at her with a heartbreaking expression. She couldn't help but laugh as her heart filled with warmth.

"Fine! Fine. But if you get bored, don't you dare wander off!" She told him sternly, wagging a finger at him.

"Yes!" He hugged her tightly, "I love you sometimes, Rose Tyler." He immediately ran off towards the queue, and Rose hesitated for a moment, waiting for his words to sink in.

_I love you sometimes, Rose Tyler._

_I love you._

Did he really just say that? She shook her head and followed him. _He didn't mean it, it was just an expression._

Standing at the back of the queue, Rose stood with her arms crossed-determined to point out to the Doctor just how frustrating waiting for hours for one stupid, dangerous looking ride would be-but he didn't seem to notice.

"Can't you... I don't know, use you psychic paper to get us to the front?" She moaned.

"No, that would be rude, I'm not taking advantages." He replied.

"Oh yeah, because not paying certainly isn't taking an advantage!" He rolled her eyes at him.

"Weellll, not really. Anyway, what should we do to pass the time?" He asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know, you decide."

"How about a game?" He suggested.

"Like what?"

"I spy!" He grinned.

"Oh God no, I had enough I spy on repeated trips to Wales to last me a lifetime." She sighed, remembering the painfully hot and sweaty coach rides to the tacky holiday camps that she hated so much.

"Okay, um..." He scratched his chin.

"BOGIES!" She said, a little too loudly.

"Rose, what are you-"

"Let's play bogies!" She laughed.

"This sounds unpleasant. What do yo do?" He asked, skeptical.

"You have to take it in turns to shout it-"

"Shout what?"

"Bogies. Then you get louder and louder, until somebody chickens out!" She smiled.

"That sounds...nice. Where on earth did you get that idea from?" He laughed.

"It was on this kids TV show. It's hilarious, me and my mates used to do it in the shops. I was the best." She boasted. The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

The queue began to shuffle forward very slightly-it looked like they had a long wait on their hands.

"Very mature. Fine, right, you start." He said, wary.

"Bogies." She whispered.

"Bogies." He whispered, a little louder.

"Bogies."

"Bogies." The volume started to rise.

"Bogies." She giggled.

"Bogies!" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Bogies!" Rose laughed.

"Bogies!" Rose noticed him go a little red when a woman gave him a disgusted look as he said it, but he grinned and motioned to Rose in a _try-and-beat-that _sort of way.

"Oh, you think that was good?" She raised her eyebrows. "BOGIES!" She screamed at the top of her voice. The people around her turned at stared at her-all either bemused or annoyed-and the Doctor clamped a hand over her mouth as they broke down into fits of giggles.

"Okay, Rose Tyler, I concede the match-you win...this time." He winked.

"I told you I was good." She smiled that toothy smile, and sniggered as the Doctor shook his head at her.

Over the next few hours they stood chatting, and time passed insanely quickly. It always did when she was with him.

At some point during the conversation-she wasn't quite sure when-Rose had ended up with her hand entwined in his, once again. This always seemed to happen. They acted a lot like a couple, she often thought but Rose knew that _he_ thought nothing of it. Well she assumed that, anyway.

They stood there, swinging their hands between them, chatting about adventures they'd had together. They were talking about their encounter with some rather nasty aliens that had attacked a manor house in the 1800s.

"...and that woman, with that cat!" Rose laughed. The Doctor nodded, silent laughter pouring from his lips as he struggled to breathe. They calmed down briefly, but then broke back into fits of laughter when they looked at each other.

When they had finally pulled themselves together, they stood there in a comfortable silence, before the Doctor broke it.

"You looked beautiful in the dress." He said, before pulling a very terrified, _did-I-say-that-out-loud? _sort of face.

"What?" Rose asked, going slightly red. Not quite as red as the Doctor, however.

"Nothing. Um." He floundered. "Look, we're getting closer!" He said, quickly diverging the topic of conversation.

In actual fact, they had hardly moved in the past half an hour. Rose knew he was purposely changing the subject, so she stood her ground firmly.

"Doctor, what did you say?" She asked, staring at him intently.

He coughed awkwardly, and told her. "I said you looked beautiful in that dress." He seemed to reconsider what he'd just said. "Not that you don't always look beautiful. I mean, not that I think you're-I don't think you're beautiful, I-you're lovely. I just-" his panic was interrupted by an announcement from the speakers.

"We're very sorry to announce that this ride has been stopped due to technical difficulties. Sorry for any inconvenience, have a nice day." Said the monotone voice.

Rose inwardly smiled, but then felt a little guilty as she looked at the Doctor's disappointed face. Even after all that travelling he did, not being allowed on a roller coaster had genuinely made him disappointed.

"Doctor...you know how roller coasters work don't you?" She asked.

"Yeah, they're simple." He sighed longingly at the metal tracks looming above there heads. "So?"

"So..."

Rose slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled out the psychic paper, and waved it in front of him with a cunning expression.

"Rose, you are brilliant!" He chimed, and pulled her through the crowds of people, weaving in and out of annoyed faces who had wasted hours of impatience, just for it to have broken.

When they finally reached the front-a few people still waited, hopeful it would reopen-the Doctor whipped out his psychic paper and held it up to the men who were stood around looking confused and frustrated. "John Smith, Roller Coaster specialist. And this is my colleague, Rose Tyler. She's the...fun inspector." He said.

"Right this way." One of the men said, and took him into a booth full of electronics.

The little booth was small, and the three of them only just fit in it. The man was short and a little on the large side, he wore glasses and was balding. He nervously wiped away sweat from his forehead, and showed the controls to the Doctor.

"It just stopped Mr Smith. We have no idea how it happened." He motioned towards the lifeless mechanics. The little lights which, presumably, should have been on, showed no signs of life.

"Ah should be easy enough to fix." He crouched down and pulled open a metal door beneath the controls, revealing the huge tangled mess of wiring underneath. "Ah, yes." He pulled out his sonic and, in a flash of blue light and a quiet buzzing noise, the lights on the controls lit up.

"You did it! But...we've had experts in-mechanics, electricians, everyone! None of them could work it out." He said, confused.

"Weeellll, when you're as clever as me, it's easy really." He shrugged.

"Oh." The man raised an eyebrow. "Well, um, thank you."

"Oh, before we go, we'd better have a ride. Fun inspection and all that." He nodded his head towards Rose and nudged her.

"Oh, yeah. I, um, have to inspect it's working to it's, er, full capacity and expectations." She said, trying to sound technical. _Fun inspector? Couldn't he have thought of something better?_

"Well, I suppose so." The man led them out of the booth and motioned for them to take a seat.

They both sat down (Rose could tell how badly the Doctor was resisting the urge to bounce around in excitement.) and the man pressed one of the buttons in the booth.

Padded bars that covered their shoulders and waists slowly wrapped around them, and they could hardly move anything apart from their arms (this made Rose feel even less safe-how bad was it, if their movement was restricted that much?).

As they slowly began to move, Rose felt the panic rise up inside her like a flood. They moved to the bottom of a climbing hill which seemed to go up ...and up ...and up...

Her palms became sweaty as they crawled upwards at a terrifyingly slow pace, and just as they got to the top she blurted out, against her own will. "I want to get off!"

They both knew that there was no turning back now, so the Doctor simple grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I'm here."

The almost vertical drop stole her screams.

**Please review, I'd love to hear people's opinions and some constructive critisizm!**


End file.
